Pokemon Reality Show
by ComedyMaster333
Summary: OC's are not needed anymore. In progress. If you like it, review! (Also could be consider Total Drama Island, but that isn't on there) Sorry for any errors, I had to change a few things.
1. Meet our Contestants! OC Form

"Welcome folks! Today is the day we start our journey! No, not a journey to get all 8 gym badges, but to win 1,000,000 dollars! I'm your host, Ash Ketchum!" Ash boomed, excited to start. "We have 10 contestants joining us today. They'll all be here in a few minutes. Are you all excited?" the crowd cheered and the loud clapping echoed off the black walls of the room. The crowd then turned their attention to the bright stage with a red velvet floor. Ash continued, speaking into the microphone. "Let's check up on our contestants!" Ash says, and he pushes a button on a large pedestal. A huge white screen slowly rises up from the ground, and an image is projected onto it.

A jet is shown traveling at a high speed. Several flying type Pokemon are shown in the background. A square in the corner of the screen with a yellow font with the word "LIVE". It shows the jet slowly descending and the recording studio in the background. The jet lands on the runway with a small thump. It slows down to a complete stop, and 9 teenagers run out of the jet and into the building, many racing to be first. "Here they are now!" Ash says.

First a girl, who looked around 12 years of age, walked in. She had long chocolate hair and dark brown eyes. "Everyone, meet Angel!" Ash said. "Who will you be using in the competition?" Angel pulled out a Pokeball from her handbag. She lightly tossed it upward so it gained a bit of air, but then flew down to the ground. A white flash of light appeared as the Pokeball hit the ground. An Eevee popped out, but it was a shiny Eevee. It had a gray coat, almost like a wolf's. "Here comes our next contestant!" Ash says, and the next teenager walks out.

This time, a boy around 14 walks out. "Aidan, how's it going?" Ash says, and the teen with brown hair and blue eyes shakes his hand. "Which Pokemon did you bring?" Ash asks, and Aidan slips a Pokeball out of his pocket. A large dragon-like Pokemon appears from where the ball hits the stage. "Meet my Charizard," Aidan says, and the crowd gasps in awe. "Our third contestant is right around the corner-" Ash says. "Right after this commercial break!" Ash excitedly announces. The crowd moans and the break starts.

After the commercial break for Pokemon food, the next contestant comes out. "Everyone meet Natalie!" Ash says. A girl, about 13, comes out. She has sandy blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, like the ocean on a foggy day. "Who will you be using for the next few weeks?" Ash asks. Natalie tosses a Pokeball and a Nidoqueen comes out with a loud thump. "Wouldn't want to mess with her," Ash says, and the crowd bursts into laughter.

"The next contestant is Demetra!" Ash says, and a girl comes straight up to Ash. "Don't you dare EVER call me that again!" Demi says, and Ash recoils in fear. She has black flowy hair and bright violet eyes. "Ok, ok. Who will you be bringing into the competition?" Ash queries, and Demi throws her Pokeball. A Milotic pops out, and Ash giggles. "That is literally the opposite of you..." Ash says weakly. Demi slaps him in the face and walks off the stage. "What a loser..." she mutters to herself.

"Everyone, meet Jason!" Ash says, and a teenage boy, about 15, with black hair and dark brown eyes comes out of the curtain. He shakes Ash's hand and Ash seems to take a liking to him. Without Ash even asking, he tosses his Pokeball onto the ground. A Sableye comes out of it's ball. "What a mysterious choice," Ash says, and the other 7 contestants have yet to show themselves.

-Commercial Break-  
Pokeball stickers! They look so hawt on your balls. These epic stickers will in no way help you but they look cool!

-Back to the previously scheduled program-  
"Welcome back Ladies, Gentlemen, and others. It is time to reveal our next contestant! Come on out Lacie!" Ash yells, and a girl around 15 walks out. She has midnight blue hair and two different colored eyes. "Why are your eyes-" Ash says, and receives another slap to the face. "If this keeps on going I think I'm going to get a black eye," Ash complains. Lacie ignores him and sends out her Serperior. After a quick showcase, she walks off the stage. "Wow, she's shy," Ash says, and Lacie sprints back on stage and tackles him. One of his teeth falls out.

"Ish Nao Tim Fir Teh Nest Contestint!" Ash says, struggling with his speech. He got a damaged jaw from the tackle. "Schmeet Been!" Ben walks out, and he looks confident. He's in a ninja blue tunic and has an unclosed mask. "Swish Pokeemah wey yu be usng?" Ash struggles to say. Ben throws out a Mewtwo. The crowd shoots a fearful look at the psychic human-like Pokemon. "She will bee a shtrong compitetir!" Ash says, accidentally messing up the word he. He gets another slap.

They brought in one of the interns to announce the competitors, and Ash is in the hospital. Kamdon comes with his Lucario. He had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was one of the younger teenagers, only at 12 years of age.

Justine was one of the senior competitors at 15 years old. She came in with a Vespiquen. She had short blonde hair and emerald eyes. She seemed to have a strong bond with her partner. The intern then brought everyone in for a private interview.

_Demi: I'm excited about the competition, and I want to win the money. The host is a real jerk though.  
__Justine: I hope I do well in the show. Vespiquen and I are like sisters, and I think we can make it all the way.  
__Ben: I feel confident about this reality TV show, and I think Mewtwo and I have a good chance.  
__Lacie: I'm glad to be on the show. Ash doesn't seem very popular with the cast, though. Serves him right.  
Jason: The cast seems a bit weak, but I might pick an alliance with some of the stronger players. I have my eye on Ben.  
Kamdom: Lucario and I are going all the way. There are a few diamonds in the rough who are worth teaming with.  
Natalie: I don't want to be just another pretty face. Time to show the other what's I'm made of.  
Angel: A lot of the contestants seem tough. I should team up with a few people to increase my chances.  
Aidan: Time to rock this show. Charizard and I will demonstrate our power to the others, and will blast our way through the competition._

The cast has to stay at the hotel for the first few days while Ash gets his jaw relocated. A lot of the contestants take this time to seek an alliance, while others want to just relax after the tense beginning. Here's what each person did:

**Angel POV**  
I think I'll head to Lacie. She seems nice and powerful at the same time. I walk over to her room and knock on her door. She open the door and welcomed me in. "So, what's up?" Lacie asks. "I was thinking we could team up. We could easily stomp out the competition with our strength. So, what do you say?" Angel offers. Lacie thinks a bit then says," You have yourself a deal," she replied. "We need to keep this a secret. Pretend like we're enemies or rivals. Got it?" Angel says. She storms out of the room pretending like they had an argument.

**Ben POV**  
I just want to relax for a few days. I have a huge load of work ahead of me if I'm going to the very end. I march down to the pool and reserved a lounge chair. I then go to the bar and order myself some lemonade. Too young to drink, I think to myself. I pretty much lounge on the chair for a few hours, sipping my cool lemonade with ice cubes. Jason then walks up to me, interrupting my relaxation. "What do you want?" I ask him, and he asks for an alliance. "Why not?" I say, and I get up to shake his hand.

**Flint POV**  
Great! I'm late! I think to myself. I look at my Pokeball that has an Aggron in it. It's almost time, buddy. I jog into the hotel and get myself a room. I pant at the door of my hotel room. One of the boys comes up to me and asks, "Who are you?" I reply, "I"m Flint! I'm one of the competitors, but I came a bit late. Who are you?" the teen replies, " I'm Aidan. What Pokemon did you bring?" he asked. I tell him because Aggron is too heavy and big to fit in the hallway. We organize an alliance.

Contestants so far:

Name: Demi  
Age: 14  
Type of Pokemon: Water  
Pokemon: Milotic

Name: Aidan  
Age: 14  
Type of Pokemon: Fire  
Pokemon: Charizard

Name: Angel  
Age: 12  
Type of Pokemon: Normal  
Shiny Eevee

Name: Jason  
Age: 15  
Type of Pokemon: Ghost  
Pokemon: Sableye

Name: Lacie  
Age: 15  
Type of Pokemon: Grass  
Pokemon: Serperior

Name: Ben  
Age: 12  
Type of Pokemon: Psychic  
Pokemon: Mewtwo

Name: Kamdon  
Age: 12  
Type of Pokemon: Fighting  
Pokemon: Lucario

Name: Natalie  
Age: 13  
Type of Pokemon: Poison  
Pokemon: Nidoqueen

Name: Justine 'Juju' Baron  
Age: 15  
Type of Pokemon: Bug  
Pokemon: Vespiquen

Name: Flint  
Age: 15  
Type of Pokemon: Steel  
Pokemon: Aggron

_**End of Chapter One, Tune in for more in the next chapter!**_


	2. The First Challenge

Welcome back to the Pokemon Reality show! Here's your new, fully-fixed host, Ash Ketchum! "Hey everyone, today is the day we travel to Castelia City for our first challenge!" All 10 contestants came out in front of the screen, raring to go. "Come out back to board our transportation!" Ash says, and they all walk out to the back of the Mistralton City Stage. There is a chariot there, with 10 individual seats. "What happened to the plane?" Natalie asks. "We had a few budget cuts while we were buying the explosives, and we only had enough to rent this. One person has the chance of immunity for the next round. Who wants to pull this baby?" Ash finishes, looking around expectantly. "I'll do it!" Flint says, and he rests his hands on the wooden bars.

_Flint: I can easily do this. A 2 mile trot is nothing compared to my usual marathon. Exemption, here I come!_

Flint is pulling the carriage at an easy 5 mph, traveling through the beautiful scenery. After about an hour, they finally arrive. "Our competition," Ash says, "Is a mile race through the sandy route four. The last two to finish will be put up for elimination. The cast will vote on who goes home. If you win, on the other hand, you get to stay in the suite room of our next stay!" Ash throws in, and gets us all at the starting line. "Forgot to mention, if your Pokemon faints, you will be counted for the last two. You are not allowed to fly on your Pokemon. Are you all ready?" Ash says, and the cast yells in agreement. They all bring out their Pokemon. "10, 9, 8, GO!" Ash says, and most of the cast is caught off guard. Kamdon, Angel, and Aidan pull ahead in the first stretch. They hear a scream and an explosion and they turn their heads. Demi got hit by the explosion. "Also, I put sleeping Graveler. Don't wake them up!" Ash says, and the race is on.

In the back, Flint and Natalie are battling while running. A chunk of earth raises from the ground and sends Aggron stumbling backwards. Aggron counters with Metal Claw, and Nidoqueen is launched back. Nidoqueen counters with Giga Impact, but it doesn't have very much effect. Seeing the chance, Flint finishes Nidoqueen with Heavy Slam. Natalie is the first one up for elimination.

Kamdon and Angel are head to head now. They lock eye contact and realize that they don't think it's worth fighting. They are both sprinting towards the end, and Eevee and Lucario are trailing behind them. Jason runs up and Sableye uses Shadow Ball, but Eevee blocks it with its resistance to ghost type moves. Eevee uses a super-effective Bite, and Sableye staggers back. Jason slowly retreats back, plotting his revenge.

"**Attention all victims! I have made the courtesy of cooling you off by flooding the river! You will have to swim across. By the way, you're welcome**!" Ash announces on the player's walkie-talkies.

_Flint: Aggron has a secret move that will get it across easily, no trouble there.  
Angel: Swimming should be easy. I'm not a pro swimmer, but I do swim pretty well.  
Demi: Piece of cake! Milotic can easily zoom across the surface and get me into the top three.  
Jason: I haven't swam very much, but it's only a small creek, right?  
Kamdon: Lucario and I won't let a little bit of water stop us. We'll swim all the way through without stopping.  
Aidan: Charizard is at a disadvantage, mainly because it's a fire type. I can't get voted off on the first week though.  
Ben: Swimming isn't very hard. After all, a small creek won't stop us, right?  
Justine: I've never tried swimming with Vespiquen, I hope she will be OK.  
Lacie: Serperior and I will slither across the surface of the water. Grass is resistant to water, so this shouldn't be too hard._

As Angel and Kamdon appeared at the river, it was larger than they expected. It lasted for about a tenth of the course, and they were only a quarter there. "Here goes nothing," Kamdon says, and jumps into the water. Lucario is swimming right next to him. "Eevee, on my back," Angel commands, and Angel plunges into the water too. Ben arrives next, staring at the extensive river. "Better get going," He says, and they plunge into the water.

Lacie and Justine both arrive next. "Serperior, let's go!" and Serperior dives into the water with Lacie on her back. Justine stares at the water, finding out how to get across. She stands there until she hears footsteps. She sees Aggron barrel into Vespiquen, knocking her back. "Hey!" Justine yells angrily. Aidan comes up with Flint, and Aidan starts to sweat. Flint whispers something to Aidan and they all get on Aggron's back. "Time for one of my secret weapons," Flint says.

_Aidan: Man am I glad I chose Flint for the alliance._

Aggron jumps into the water, and then starts floating above it. A huge Tsunami wave is forming. "Surf!" Flint yells, and the competitors currently in the water get drenched with moisture. Flint and Aidan run down the halfway stretch, with everyone else trailing behind.

_Angel: Is that even legal?  
Kamdon: I think I got water up my nose.  
Ben: An Aggron that knows Surf. Pokemon can be strange creatures sometimes.  
Lacie: It didn't effect us very much, Grass type and all that._

Demi dashes up to the river and hops on her Milotic. Milotic starts speeding across the water, sending droplets behind her. She passes Ben, Kamdon, and Angel. She catches up to Lacie, and they are neck-in-neck. "Serperior, knock them back with Leaf Blade!" Lacie commands, and Serperior slashes at Milotic with her tail. Demi manages to stay on her Pokemon, and then counters with Ice Beam. Both of these attacks are super-effective and deal a lot of damage. Serperior hits with the powerful Frenzy Plant, and Demi gets knocked off her Milotic. Lacie speeds back ahead and jumps back onto land with Serperior. Currently in 3rd place, she still has a chance to win.

_Lacie: That's all I needed to pull ahead of her._

Ben is almost near the sandbar at the opposite shore. Exhaustion is getting the better of him though. He has slowed down since he started. It gets shallow enough for him to walk and Mewtwo and him jog and try to steal first place. He runs up on shore to notice that Angel and Kamdon are already ahead of him. He tries to catch up, but his legs hurt too much to sprint. He then feels a sharp pain in his head. Another one hits him in the leg. "What the-" Ben asks. HE turns to the direction of the pain and sees Ash shooting a rock turret at him. "Mewtwo, use Psycho Cut!" and the Pokemon rushes up to Ash. It gets knocked back by a Cloyster. "I got personal bodyguards so you can't hit me." Ash says. Ben sprint quickly away before Ash can turn the turret back on.

Eevee is riding on Angel's shoulder. "Why does Eevee ride on your shoulder, anyways?" Kamdon asks her. "Because it would be weird if I rode on its shoulder," Angel replies. Kamdon and Angel run up to the next obstacle, which is a pit filled with quicksand. You can't go around it, you can't go over it, and you can't go through it. With her quick thinking, Angel comes up with a plan. "Sand Attack!" Angel says, and Eevee starts shoveling the normal sand over the quicksand. After about five minutes, they have a sand bridge over to the other side. They run across it and pass Aidan, and Flint is no where to be seen.

Justine finally recovered from the damage and swam across the river. She runs out to notice that she's in last place. "Great." she mutters to herself. She starts jogging so that she can catch up to the others. She slowly jogs to the quicksand, and she notices a person stuck and flailing. She helps him up, and its Flint. "Thank you, how about a one-way trip to the finish line?" Flint asks, and Justine accepts. They make across the quicksand and they use Dig. They fly through the dirt for about ten minutes, and then they surface. They jog to the finish line to claim 4th and 5th place.

Angel and Kamdon are racing each other for first place. They are neck and neck, with no signs of who will win. Angel trips and stumbles forward.

_Angel: I think I just lost the Suite Room._  
_Kamdon: I have to take this opportunity to_ _win, or I'll be stuck in second._

Angel gets up and Kamdon is ahead. He seems like he will cross the finish line first. Angel tries to keep up, but she can't reach him. A huge earthquake brings her down to the ground, and a huge sound makes her temporarily deaf. She gets back up, wobbles a bit, and then crosses the finish line. "First place!" Ash says to Angel. Kamdon is on the ground, hit by Ash's mega explosion with 25 Graveler. He moves his arm a bit, and then pushes himself up. He crawls to the finish line and gets 2nd.

Lacie is riding on her Serperior because it has better speed than her usual pace. It slithers back and forth over the sand. They reach the quicksand, and Serperior easily slides over it. She gets off her Pokemon for the final stretch, and they make it in at 3rd place. "Better than I expected." She commented. Now the first five spots are taken, and the others remain. Demi, Aidan, and Ben have yet to cross the finish line.

Aidan finally got out of the quicksand, which set him back a lot. Charizard and him are lazily jogging towards the finish line. They are slowly approaching it, but the others are no where to be seen. He is almost at the finish line when Ben and Mewtwo speed past. Charizard and Aidan get 8th, putting Demi up for elimination.

"Ok everyone! This is the time where I hand out Twinkies. If you get one, you may eat it. If you don't, than you have to ride on The Horse of Doom. Are you all ready to vote?" Ash says. The crowd agrees accept for the two members put up for elimination. "You can either vote on Natalie or Demi. Also, Angel won the suite room at the hotel," Ash finishes, and the cast members file in their votes. "And now, without further ado, we will give out Twinkies in the next episode! Tune in to see the elimination!" Ash concludes, and the theme music plays.

**_Tune in the next episode for the elimination, the "catch" for Angel's prize, and the explanation of the next challenge! See you all next time on the Pokemon Reality Show! -ComedyMaster333 CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW TO LEAVE A REVIEW! (If you liked it)_**


	3. Elimination 1 (SHORT)

"Welcome back folks! It is now time to announce the votes. Who will be eliminated first-time?" Ash says. He places his hand in a glass bowl with all of the names in it. He waves his finger around in the sea of paper. "Natalie has the first vote!" he says, and Natalie saddens her expression a bit. "Demi!" Ash announces, and that help Natalie feel a bit better. "Demi!" Ash says. "Natalie!" and it is tied up 2-2. 4 votes left. "Demi!" Ash says, and Demi looks a bit nervous. Ash reaches in. A loud shattering noise is heard. "I don't think I got insurance for that vase..." Ash says.

"Demi again!" Ash says. Natalie needs 2 votes in a row to tie. "And the next vote... Will be announced after this commercial break!" Ash says, yet again annoying the audience.

"And the next vote is...

_Natalie: I wouldn't want to give up 1,000,000 dollars on the first episode. Nidoqueen and I just got bad luck for the first challenge. I'm sure we'll pick back up next episode._

_Demi: Being eliminated on the first episode would be embarrassing. No one ever wants to be eliminated first._

"Demi!" Ash says, and Demi walks over to the Horse of Doom with her head down. The horse is one of those ridiculously small and slow kiddy rides. It slowly rocks back and forth as Demi rides on it. It starts rocking faster. It suddenly jerks back and then flings Demi straight into the air, like Team Rocket when they keep blasting off again. "With 9 contestants left, who will the next contestant eliminated be? Who will win the 1,000,000? It all depends on the next episode!" Ash says excitedly.

The 9 contestants and Ash are riding in one of Skyla's jets to a hotel in Iccirus City. The Grand Hotel in Iccirus was just constructed recently, with 4 floors and a pool. They meet at the front desk. "9 rooms, with one suite please," Ash asks the lady at the desk. "9 rooms? I thought there were 10 people..." Lacie queries. "Yeah, that's because I'm sharing the suite with Angel," Ash says. Angel facepalms. "Ok contestants, I thought I'd show you who voted for who," Ash says as they walk into the hotels lounge. He slips a DVD into the TV's player, and the tape rolls.

_Flint: Natalie was a worthy opponent and she almost beat me. I don't think she deserves to be out, I'm going for Demi._

_Lacie: Demi totally raged at the beginning of the show, so I'm going for her._

_Angel: Natalie was the only one to get her Pokemon fainted, so I'm going against her._

_Aidan: I never really paid attention to any of the contestants, so I'll just go for Natalie._

_Ben: Demi. She got mad and made us ride a Greek chariot 3 miles._

_Kamdon: I'm voting on Demi to prevent further injury. I don't want a broken arm._

_Justine: Demi, no explanation needed._

_Jason: Demi is not going to stay on the show. She might turn the host against us and make our journey more painful then it already is. I just want to cruise up to the top with no casualties._

__"Ok everyone, you get a free day to rest. Enjoy it, because the next challenge is going to take a lot of work." Ash announces, and the 3rd episode is now to an end.


	4. Challenge Numero Dos Uno

_**Hey Guys! ComedyMaster here! I just wanted to thank you all for reading the story and leaving good reviews. I just wanted to respond to your reviews:**_

_** Musical2Day I don't remember saying anything like that, message me where you found that. I need to live up to the rating of K+.**_

_** Coult122 I will put your OC in the story, but not as a contestant. It was my fault I left the "OC's needed" on the desc.**_

_** HappytheNekomander Ash will suffer a lot of pain, but will then strike back by torturing the contestants :3**_

_** DeFaGoRiTy Sorry for eliminating your OC first, I needed to put one person out. **_

_** Aloasa I'm glad you like it, and I will continue adding comedy and creative challenges.**_

_**READERS CHALLENGE: The secret language in paragraph 11 is a commonly used language. What is it? HappyTheNekomander got it, Spanish.  
**_

_**I will try to update at least twice a week. I only write on the weekdays after I finish my homework and when I'm bored or banned on the weekends.**_

_**New Pokemon game coming out! X and Y! Starters/Legendaries have already been released, and the game is 3D. No more pixelated and cruddy animations, and the battles will be more realistic. Yay!**_

"I wonder what our challenge will be this time," Aidan queried to a figure in the stool next to him. "Think of all of landmarks in the area. They have the ice gym." Flint replied. Aidan thought about this for the moment. "If it were there, it would probably involve sliding on the ice." Aidan replied. "We might use Dragonspiral Tower," Flint said after thinking about it. "I can't imagine doing anything in a tower, and there isn't very much space," Aidan answered. The bartender walked over. "I'll take another milkshake," Aidan said, and the man running the area ran over to the pantry with the ingredients. They stared out the window at the huge mountain that lied behind the city.

"Everyone please meet in the lobby of the hotel," Ash said through the walkie talkie on Justine's desk. "Urrrgh. Will Ash ever shut up?" Justine groaned as she climbed out of her bed. "It's only five in the flipping morning!" Justine complained as she got dressed. She reached for her handbag as she walked out the door.

_Justine: I didn't want to wake up to the sound of Ash's voice. He can be so annoying sometimes.  
__Aidan: I'm still wondering about the challenge. I wonder what this is about?  
Jason: What a rude awakening.  
Kamdon: Lucario and I are raring to go! Who cares if it's still morning?  
Angel: Did he HAVE to wake us up so early!?  
Lacie: I need to sleep if I'm ever going to do well.  
Flint: Nothing like our usual training. This is actually sleeping in.  
Ben: Oh, I'm going to kill him when I get the chance. Just you wait.  
Natalie: Nidoqueen and I need to well in this competition, or we'll get a bad reputation._

"You're probably wondering what I'm going to tell you," Ash says. No one seems interested. Ash pulls out an air horn and pushes the button on the top. BLEEEEEEP! "There, I hope you're all awake now. It is time to reveal the challenge!" Ash says."We will be..." Ash says as he pulls out an envelope and opens it. "Statue, torch, prize, mountain." Ash says quietly. "We will be going to Twist Mountain for our next challenge! When we get there, I'll tell you what we'll be doing."

After a short hike, everyone arrives at the dark entrance to the cave. "Are we going to have breakfast?" Ben asks. "No." Ash replies scornfully. A few of the people groan. "In this cave, there are 10 statues. They are each yay high," Ash says, and makes two lines with a 6 inch interval between. "And each one is made out of a certain substance of color. Your job is to find your statue and bring it back here." Ash says. "Easy enough," Natalie announces. "Now, here comes the twist," Ash prepares to change the challenge.

"If you find someone else's statue, you can destroy it. Super effective moves will destroy it in one hit, normal in three, and not effective won't even get destroyed. In this case, you can throw it down the pit and it will shatter on contact. If you destroy another's statue, you will not be put up for elimination," Ash then continues. "If you bring back your statue, you will get a prize, which will not be revealed until later. If you do not bring back your statue or destroy someone else's, you will be put up for elimination. Torches are available inside. Everybody got it?" Ash finishes. "3...2...1...GO!" Ash says, and the nine remaining teenagers rush into the cave.

Justine was the first one to rush in and quickly grab a torch. Natalie jostled through the crowd to claim the second torch. The other campers then rushed in, grabbing the remaining torches. The first intersection had three paths. One looked like it led to a deep pit, which was probably the one Ash mentioned. To the left was a straight walkway, while the other side had a downhill incline. Justine and Angel both headed towards the pit. Aidan and Lacie both headed on the straight path, while the others went to B1 floor.

**Justine POV**

A huge looming pit stands right before me, threatening to pull me into it's depths. I carefully inch around the gaping hole on the small cliff. I finally reach normal ground, and I see a ladder. I climb up it and see a flash of light. I'm in the middle of the mountain now, and the vehicles are picking up dirt and replacing it. On a large boulder, I see a red statue with a plastic flame on it. I climb up the large rock and then I pick it up. I grip it tightly as I slither down the ladder and back into the "endless" pit. I chuck it in as hard as I can, and I am now safe.

**Lacie POV**

I jog down the long path with only the torch and Charizard's tail providing light. Aidan and I are racing to find what is at the end of the long path. I start gaining a lead on him until the wall is blocked by a light colored boulder. I find a clear statue with a pure black flame with a purple outline dancing around. "I bet I can break this puppy with one chop. Blast Burn!" Aidan commands, and Charizard glows with an orange light. He releases a huge ball of steaming fire right onto the statue. Large columns of fire burst in a circle around the dragon Pokemon. The statue is shattered with many cracks. Aidan chuckles and walks away with Charizard. I hit the statue with several hits of Vine Whip, because I'm not taking any chances. I might as well find another statue in case Aidan did break it.

**Ben POV**

With four other people pushing me around, it's hard to run at full speed. I would teleport, but I'm sure Ash would nail me for cheating. A black sneaker with a Pokeball on it interlocks with mine, making me lose my balance. I stumble forward and then fall on my face. It only stings a little bit. Mewtwo helps me back up, and I dust off all of the dirt. I hear a small click and then a grinding noise. A door beside me is slowly rising, revealing a large passage. I walk down it, to see an already lighted corridor with a pedestal in the middle. I then see a shining yellow statue. "I wonder which type that is," I whisper to Mewtwo. He doesn't seem to know, so we destroy it. I climb back up the stairway and hope to find my own statue.

**Angel POV**

One way, or the other. The passageway on the side of the cave wall sure led me into a pickle. "Eevee, we have to split up," I say to the gray Pokemon. It slowly trudges down the right path, while I go through the left. I see an ancient form of writing on the wall, and there are two different doors. I use my phone to translate it.

Fuera de los pocos tres elegidos, uno de ellos siempre será azul. ¿Qué número en la Pokédex?  
Out of the three chosen few, one of them will always be blue. Which number in the Pokedex?

There are two large numbers near each of the doors. One is a, well, one. The other has a large seven. The chosen few must be legendaries. They have higher numbers. Starters have to lower ones, so I'll go with them. I check my Pokedex. One is Bulbasaur. Four is Charmander. That leaves seven for Squirtle. Easy enough. I walk through the door and it leads to another question.

Este Pokemon raros lleva una fruta. Se encuentra en la Generación III, por lo general lleno de alegría.  
This rare Pokemon carries a fruit. Found in Generation III, it is usually full of glee.

A fruit, hmm. I believe it would be a grass type, maybe on the smaller side? I do an advanced search on my Pokedex, and narrow it down to Hoenn's grass types. Treecko, Lotad, Seedot, Breloom, Cacnea, Roselia, and Tropius. I remember Tropius has an edible fruit on his neck, so I go to the door with a sketch of him. The final question, I believe.

Estos disfraces Pokemon que los demás con su habilidad, escondiéndose en las sombras es su mejor opción.  
This Pokemon disguises as others with his ability, hiding in the shadows is his next best thing.

Could it be Ditto? No, I can't imagine it hiding in the shadows. Dark type, or Ghost. There is a door with a Z and a door with a D, along with another door that has a P. I think for a bit. Zoroark! I go through the door to find a statue with a pink statue. I grab it and run back to meet Eevee, who has a statue in it's mouth. It has a white plastic color on it. "I think we just won the prize again," I say excitedly, and we toss the pink statue into the large crevice. We run out to meet Ash, and we hand him the statue. "Angel is our first winner!" Ash announces into his walkie talkie.

**Jason POV**

I climb down where everyone else is going. I see a large square room as three of us rush in. It's only me, Natalie, and Kamdon. There are five paths branching off the main one. I head to the one to the left. It leads down a small path and into an underground lake. After searching around the room, I turn back and go across the rocky room and into a narrow path. The roof starts inclining downward so much that I have to crawl. I'm about to turn around when I see a small sparkle. I flatten down on my stomach and reach a room with a small chest. It has several gold bars and a necklace with a ruby plated with gold. I might not have found a statue, but I'm rich now.

**Kamdon POV**

I rush into the room with Lucario behind me. We glance and see several doors, and we quickly continue forward. The largest opening is where we head. After we go through the curvy path, Lucario and I fall down a steep cliff. We find a heavy steel statue. "Lucario, let's finish this." I say, and Lucario's hand glows up with a white light. With a powerful strike, the iron statue splits into half. I try to ascend the rock face, but I slide back down halfway. Lucario finds a few handholes and skirts up to the top. "Lucario, go find some help!" I yell to him, and he turns away. After he leaves, I search the room for a secret button or opening. I see a dark tunnel, and I figure I have no choice.

Justine: Aidan's Statue  
Aidan/Lacie: Jason's Statue  
Angel: Ben's Statue, Own Statue  
Jason: Hidden Treasure  
Kamdon: Flint's Statue  
Ben:?


	5. Challenge Numero Dos Dos

_**Divided into 2 chapters...  
**_**_Can you guess what the secret weapon is? (P1)_**

**Flint POV**  
I decide to follow the crowd further into the heart of the mountain. I use Aggron to dig below everyone, and down into B2 floor. Aggron and I land on the ground with a THUMP, leaving a huge hole up above. We're in a small room with several paths branching out. A map is carved into the stone wall. At the end of a dotted trail, there is a X. I write down the path on a slip of paper and walk around the labyrinth. I end up in a long pathway that is pitch black except for my torch. A small breeze blows it out. "Great." I say, and sticks to the wall. I have one way for light, but that's only for reserves. I keep my hand next to the cold and damp wall until I bump into something rock-hard. I hear a clink and try to glimpse down. I see a faint sparkle, and I pick it up. I have no idea whether it's mine or not, but I use Iron Tail a few times and then it shatters.

**Natalie POV**

Man, this hallway is long, I think to myself. If there's nothing down here, I'm dead for sure! The only thing I hear is Nidoqueen's footsteps, along with mine. There's also a light tapping, but I'm sure it's water leaking from an upper floor or something. The only problem is, it's getting louder. Nidoqueen and I speed up about half an hour, so that we're trotting down the hallway. "Rrrrrrrr!" I hear Nidoqueen mumble. We turn to see Jason with his Sableye. "Whatever is at the end of the long cave, it's _MINE_." I add emphasis to the last word. "To get me off your tail, you're going to need to beat me in a game of battle. If you decline, I'll sneak past you and grab the statuette." Jason says. I jerk my head to see my own statue, with a clear body and a sloshy purple liquid inside. I have to win this. "Let's go, Nidoqueen!" I say, and she steps out in front.

Tension builds up as the battle roars on. "Venoshock!" I say, and the Sableye barely dodges, and then rolls on the ground. It counters with Shadow Ball, and it doesn't do very much. "Let's make this more interesting. Toxic!" Nidoqueen says, and poison rises from the ground in a circle around the Ghost type. It surges in, knocking him back slightly and poisoning him. "Counter with Foul Play!" Jason commands, and Sableye charges directly at Nidoqueen. "Quick! Hammer Arm!" I command, and the arm hits Sableye, knocking him back. "Quick! Hit him with Earth Power!" I command, and columns of dirt shoot up from the ground, and Sableye is left on the ground. Rocks start falling from the ceiling. "Run!" I yell, and I quickly grasp the mini statue. Larger rocks start breaking from the roof, and I increase my speed. I go up the ramp and into daylight, only to see the 7 other campers still there. Jason dashes out a few seconds later, and we both start panting. "That must've been fun!" Ash says the wrong thing at the wrong time, and gets hit with Body Slam. He won't be bothering me for the next few days.

_** Elimination in the next episode!**_


End file.
